


welcome to the show

by Kazuli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: reader also doesnt like monsters at the start but thatll change over time, reader is gender neutral like frisk, reader may or may not be trigger happy at some points, this is post true pacifist ending so yeah spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazuli/pseuds/Kazuli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monsters are free, and the two siblings are reunited once more.<br/>It seems everyone has won in the end,<br/>though one soul refuses to give up.</p>
<p>The fallen child had vowed that they would bring upon the destruction of everyone.<br/>And if Frisk refused to follow through with that,<br/>maybe someone else of their kin could.</p>
<p>( post true pacifist ending )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. let me tell you a story

There was once a tale, of a human who fell into the Underground.  
They were adopted by the kind and queen, and lived a good life until they suddenly became ill.  
They requested that they wanted to see the flowers of their village one more time before passing,  
however, that never came as they passed the next day.  
Over run by grief, Asriel, the son of the king and queen, absorbed the human's soul and carried them to the surface.  
When they reached the village, the prince was attacked by the villagers, though he refused to fight.  
He retreated to the Underground with the human's body and passed away afterward.

However, there is a story that is not told,  
of the human, who was blood kin to the fallen child.  
They had been distraught over the loss of their sibling,  
and was saddened by their inability to find them.  
They had given up after that.  
They moved on, found a new home, and had a family of their own.

It seems falling down holes is a recurring theme for this family lineage,  
for Frisk, the youngest of the line, seemed to have the same fate.  
While they were victorious in their quest, their elder sibling was not,  
for they had lost hope of seeing their sibling again.  
But, with the barrier broken and those of the Underground returning to the surface,  
one would guess this would end in a happy ending for both of them, no?  
The monsters are free, and the two siblings are reunited once more.  
It seems everyone has won in the end,  
though one soul refuses to give up.

The fallen child had vowed that they would bring upon the destruction of everyone.  
And if Frisk refused to follow through with that,  
maybe someone else of their kin could.


	2. this wasn't what i agreed to

It had been an eventful few weeks, to say the least.

You were shocked by hearing the monsters were allowed to roam the surface. You weren't exactly outright against the idea, unlike some other humans, but it did leave you... paranoid, to say the least. You remembered your grandparent mentioning something about a goat-like monster killing their sibling, so you did have a reason to be uncertain if this was a good choice or not. It didn't help either that you were still worried stricken over Frisk.

Your younger sibling had gone missing, and when you went searching toward Mt. Ebott after they left a note saying they had run for an adventure ( _why_ did you think it was a good idea to read the kid those kinds of bedtime stories?). You'd called the police for help, and even you yourself had ventured up Mt. Ebott. When you found Frisk's backpack where the trail disappeared into thick fosters and a rocky climb, along with their footprints leading forward, you had assumed the worst had happened and they were gone forever.

But, after the release of the monsters, you were met with a pleasant surprise of a familiar smiling face at your doorstep. Frisk just walked in at that point, like they still remembered the place like the back of their hand while you stared at them with utter shock. You were wondering if your mind had just finally given up on you actually being sane and began playing tricks on you, but you quickly learned that yes, this was the real Frisk, and they were a-okay.

 

 _I wonder what would have happened has Gram been lucky enough for this to happen to them,_ you thought to yourself as you fixed up the final touches of your appearance in the hallway mirror, eyes glancing toward the photo frame of you and your grandparent. Your grandparent had passed away just before Frisk had been born, though as a child you had grown up with them for the most part while your mother had worked double shifts, both to support you both and the baby that some asshole (that means you, dad) had up and left after finding out about. Your mother had passed away when you were eighteen and Frisk six due to severe fright (you hadn't believed it could happen at the time, but alas, someone wanted to be a downer and prove you wrong), which left you to care for Frisk as you finished high school and took on a job right after.

You had been able to get into collage on scholarship due to your intelligence, which was something you were proud of, but balancing two part time jobs, school, and taking care of a growing child was hard. You briefly wondered if your lack of attention to Frisk had caused them to runaway so suddenly.

_"I wouldn't blame 'em, you're so..... boring."_

You blinked slowly at hearing those words, causing you to glance around quickly. You heard Frisk shuffling around in the bathroom, but that.... that certainly wasn't Frisk's voice. A small, shaky breath left your lips, and your eyes turned to the mirror, and you swore for a brief second you saw a small child identical to Frisk standing next to you with a vacant smile, rosy cheeks, and red eyes. Now that caused you to jump back, stumbling into the table from your retreat in panic, but you quickly saw the child was gone and there was nothing next to you.

"You okay?" Frisk asked suddenly, popping their head of brown hair out from behind the door frame with a toothbrush hanging from their mouth. That scared you even worse, your breath quickening in a few brief seconds before it began to slow upon realizing who it was.

"I'm... fine, Frisk," you respond with simply, sighing heavily as you ran a hand through your hair. They only perked a slight eyebrow, however they just gave a small smile and retreated to finish getting ready. You smiled as well; leave it to Frisk to make you happy like that.

Taking one quick glance at the mirror, you decided it was best to stop fretting over your appearance and go wait in the small living room of your apartment. It didn't take long for Frisk to emerge from the hallway, dressed in.... the same outfit you'd found them in. "Honey, you know you have more clothes than that," you told them, chuckling lightly as you grabbed your keys and headed for the door.

"But I like these clothes!" Frisk responded with simply, giving a plain nod of their head to show that their choice in clothing wasn't going to change. And you knew that already. Frisk, for some reason, was drawn to the style of wearing shorts and long sleeved turtle necks. You guessed it was just their own staple look, and you decided you weren't going to deny them that. "How long is it going to take to get there?" your younger sibling asked, tugging on your shirt after you locked the door to your apartment and turned to start walking.

You hummed thoughtfully. "Well, since it's close by and we're walking, I'd say.... maybe twenty minutes?" you guessed, and you heard Frisk groan at that response. They were the ones who had asked to go there- some place called Grillby's. They claimed it was a great place, and you just went along with it to make them happy, however the fact it was a monster restaurant owned by a... well, monster, did make you uneasy a bit. You were uncertain if you were even hungry anymore at that thought.

_"Wow, a bit of a racist, aren'tcha?"_

You glanced around warily at hearing those words. You had been hearing that voice for a while now, since Frisk had come home, though now in a much more high alert state of mind you didn't react so scared to them this time. They always liked to make comments to you, usually something degrading or rude in that sort of state.

_"I'm pretty certain it's not rude if it's true."_

You heard the sickening giggle, it echoing in the back of your mind, and you just sighed, deciding to ignore the stupid thing as you followed Frisk's lead into Grillby's diner. The place was almost barren for the most part, you noted, however at one of the booth's-

"Young one, you have made it!" a goat woman clapped (wait, back up) happily, seeming pleased at the arrival of your sibling, who bounded over to the table just as happy to see everyone (no, no, this wasn't happening). You probably looked like an idiot, just standing and staring at the group when to them it seemed like the most normal thing. You were almost 100% that a goat woman, two skeletons, a short dinosaur, and a lean fish-looking lady with a human child was anything _but_ normal.

 _"What a bunch of freaks,"_ the voice commented offhandedly as you stared at the scene in front of you, unsure of how to approach. You couldn't help but nod along in agreement this time, since, in your opinion, this was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh, well hello everyone!  
> this is my first time writing fanfiction,,,, for both this site and in general, heh.  
> i hope this chapter wasn't that hard to get through, since i have some plans for this story (if i can find the time to update lmao).  
> //doesnt really know what else to say  
> ,,, uh, well, hope you enjoyed reading it! tell me what you think, if you want to that is.


End file.
